


I got a boy back home who's unlike any other

by sunburst_city



Series: Tumblr Fills [1]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:16:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7188581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunburst_city/pseuds/sunburst_city
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Ew,” Will says when he pulls away, licking his lips and grimacing at what Nico assumes is a mixture of stale sweat, dirt, and other things Nico would rather not think about. “You taste nasty.”</p><p>“Excuse you. You try chasing down a rogue hellhound across a fucking bayou.”</p><p>For the prompt: Solangelo, "i miss you" kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	I got a boy back home who's unlike any other

This is the last time Nico goes on a headhunting quest for Camp. Thalia and the Hunters can take care of it next time. He hasn’t had access to actual plumbing in _five days_ , and that isn’t counting the two weeks spent in shitty motels while he was gathering info to track this stupid monster down. Even Peleus gives him a strange look when he finally shadow travels black to Camp and stumbles down Half-Blood Hill, looking more like a zombie freshly risen from his grave than a sixteen-year-old kid.

Annabeth is the first to greet him at the Big House. “Oh, hey, Nico, welcome back.”

“Hey, where’s–”

“He’s at the med bay.” She replies before Nico can finish his question. Her brows are furrowed in worry. “Are you sure you don’t want to rest first? You look like you could use a shower and a nap.”

“It’s fine.” He mumbles, thinking about the sermon he got the last time he came back from traveling and didn’t check in at the med bay. Besides, he’ll never admit it, but he actually missed Will’s mothering while he was away.

The med bay isn’t very busy when he gets there; just a few campers with some minor injuries. At the corner, Will stands next to a cot housing a daughter of Hecate.  
Will finally sees him, and, gods help Nico, the son of Apollo visibly _brightens_. His eyes widen, his shoulders pull back as his head lifts, and his grin has the force of a miniature sun behind it. “You’re back!”

Will quickly makes his way to Nico and, uncaring of all the eyes trailed on them, presses their lips together.

Will’s kisses always feel a bit more lingering the first time after Nico comes back, like he’s trying to convey how much he’s missed the other boy through touch alone. Nico feels himself sink into the other boy’s warmth.

Nico’s been a nomad since he was a kid, but this is the first time in a long while that he feels like he has a home to come back to. Suddenly, three measly weeks feel like ages.

It isn’t until Will moves to kiss his cheek that the blond reacts.

“Ew,” Will says when he pulls away, licking his lips and grimacing at what Nico assumes is a mixture of stale sweat, dirt, and other things Nico would rather not think about. “You taste nasty.”

“Excuse you. You try chasing down a rogue hellhound across a fucking bayou.” Nico snipes.

“Please tell me you at least washed your hands before you ate.”

“Wow, I haven’t even been back for ten minutes and you’re already lecturing me.” Will only chuckles and, contrary to his earlier disgust, pulls the younger boy in for a tight hug.

“Welcome home.” Will murmurs against his temple. Nico’s hands barely have enough time to rest between Will’s shoulderblades before the son of Apollo is herding him out of the med bay. “Now, go to your cabin and take five showers, then come back here for a checkup and a nap.I need to make sure you don’t suddenly turn into smoke overnight.”

Nico has enough in him to tease the other boy. “You just want me nearby, nerd.”

“Hey, don’t argue against your doctor. Now go, I’ll see you in a few.”


End file.
